theharmonicsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Mash-Up
When the Glee club get split up into the girls and boys group, it becomes a mash-off. Brandon meets Jake Heart, an attractive guy. Too bad he's part of their nemesis group, the Treblesomes. Nasia and Joey finally start their relationship, but are they out of the troubled waters yet? Delilah hasn't felt good ever since she slept with Tom. Ellie continues her struggle with her anorexia and bulimia. Episode 6: The Mash-Up Narrator: ''Last time on The Harmonics: Mr. Dawson decided for the school play to be Wicked. While many auditioned, it ended up being shut-down from all the drama. Nasia and Joey sang a duet together, even though Joey was dating Delilah. Tyler finally spilled the gossip after the performance, leading to Delilah and Joey breaking up. This made a grieving Delilah have sex with Tom. And that's what you missed on The Harmonics!'' ---- Nasia walked into the Glee club with such a awful feeling. Last week was so awful. She felt so lost. Joey hadn't really spoke to her, and Delilah was either rampaging or she wouldn't come to school. Nasia felt like an awful person. She wasn't used to being the other woman, or the home wrecker. Nasia was dying to talk to Joey, but deep down inside she felt like Joey blamed her too. Nasia hoped that she was still welcome. Nasia sat in the corner, alone. Even Ellie and Brandon were taking that Delilah's side. Joey had finally came into the room. She looked at him with a hopeful smile, but Joey didn't really notice. Delilah started crying, again. Mr. Dawson walked into the choir room. "Okay, this weeks lesson is mash-ups!" Mr. Dawson said enthusiastically while he wrote Mash-Ups on the board, "But I'm putting it in the battle of the sexes." Brandon raised his hand. "Mr. Dawson, I'd prefer to sing with the girls, may I?" Mr. Dawson stopped for a second to think. "Sure. Now you guys will only be singing one group song with your teams. So choose wisely." ---- Delilah pushed through the people in the hall. She didn't even have the energy to yell at people. She had felt really weird lately. She had been puking like crazy, but why? She tried to understand what was wrong. Delilah saw Tom walk by, they had an awkward glance. They weren't friends really; but ever since they had sex, it became even weirder. Then it hit Delilah like a bug crashing into a truck drivers window shield on the high-way. Her and Tom had sex. Delilah felt nervous for a second. Could she be...pregnant? She stopped at her locker. She felt sick to her stomach. Delilah didn't know if she ever wanted kids, but she sure didn't want a bastard in high-school. Delilah started to breathe heavy. She felt a sudden urge to puke, again. Delilah pushed through the crowd, heading to the bathroom. ---- Joey: Here we go again I kinda wanna be more than friends So take it easy on me I'm afraid You're never satisfied Mau: Here we go again We're sick like animals We play pretend You're just A cannibal And I'm afraid I won't get out alive No, I won't sleep tonight Tom: Hey baby won't you look my way I can be your new addiction Hey baby what you gotta say? All you're giving me is fiction Tyler: I'm a sorry sucker and this happens all the time I found out that everybody talks Everybody talks, everybody talks Tyler and Tom: It started with a whisper And that was when I kissed her And then she made my lips hurt I could hear the chitchat Take me to your love shack Mamas always gotta backtrack When everybody talks back Joey and Mau: Oh oh I want some more Oh oh What are you waiting for? Take a bite of my heart tonight Oh oh I want some more Oh oh What are you waiting for? What are you waiting for? Say goodbye to my heart tonight Tom: Hey honey you could be my drug You could be my new prescription Too much could be an overdose All this trash talk make me itching Tyler: Oh my my Everybody talks, everybody talks Everybody talks too much John: Here we are again I feel the chemicals kickin' in It's getting heavy And I wanna run and hide I wanna run and hide Mark: I do it every time You're killin' me now And I won't be denied by you The animal inside of you Mark and John: Oh oh I want some more Oh oh What are you waiting for? Take a bite of my heart tonight Oh oh I want some more Tom and Tyler: It started with a whisper (everybody talks, everybody talks) And that was when I kissed her (everybody talks, everybody talks) Tyler: Everybody talks Tom: Everybody talks... back Delilah had felt awkward seeing Tom perform near her. She sat in the bathroom stall, holding the pregnancy test that would tell her fate. She waited to see. If it was red, no, but if it turned blue then she had a lot of explaining to do. Delilah hoped that it wouldn't be blue. She put her hands together and prayed. Delilah looked at the test. It was shiny blue. Delilah felt sick, again. She didn't know how she was going to handle this. Delilah started balling. She heard someone enter the bathroom, and she quickly silenced herself. ---- Brandon walked into the music store, looking for the perfect songs to use for their assignment. Brandon dug through the old albums and CD's. While he scanned through them, his hand touched someone else's. Brandon looked up and saw a handsome blonde with blue eyes. Brandon started turning red in embarrassment. The blonde looked at Brandon. "Hi, my name's Jake." Jake said smiling at Brandon. Brandon wanted to think of something to say, but he felt like he was going to come out high-pitched. "I-I am, um, Brandon." The blonde laughed at the awkwardness, "So, what are you doing in the music store?" Jake put down the CD he was holding and searched for another. "I'm part of a Glee club at Western. I'm sure you've heard of them. It's the Treblesomes. They've been national champs four years running." Jake said trying not to brag. Brandon's enthusiasm had suddenly left. "Oh, I'm part of Coolsberry's Glee club, the Harmonics. We're actually competing with you in two weeks." Jake smiled at Brandon. "You know, I see nothing wrong with two opposite competitors hanging out. And I was about to get some coffee, you want to come?" Brandon thought about how mad his club would be. Brandon nodded and decided to leave with Jake. ---- All: Mama told me not to waste my life She said spread your wings my little butterfly Don't let what they say keep you up at night And if they give you shhhh... Then they can walk on by Delilah: When your feelin', Sad and lone We will take you, Where you gotta go Smilin' and dancin', Everything is free All you need is positivity Nasia: Your words don't mean a thing I'm not listening Keep talking, all I know is Ellie: Mama told me not to waste my life, She said spread your wings my little butterfly Don't let what they say keep you up at night And they can't detain you ' Liz': 'Cause wings are made to fly And we don't let nobody bring us down No matter what you say it won't hurt me Don't matter if I fall from the sky These wings are made to fly Ellie and Liz: Slam it to the left If you're having a good time Shake it to the right If you know that you feel fine Chicas to the front Uh Uh go round Slam it to the left If you're having a good time Shake it to the right If you know that you fell fine Chicas to the front Hi Ci Ya Hold tight! Delilah with Brandon: Mama told me not to waste my life She said spread your wings my little butterfly (my little butterfly) Don't let what they say keep you up at night And they can't detain you 'Cause wings are made to fly And we don't let nobody bring us down No matter what you say it won't hurt me Don't matter if I fall from the sky These wings are made to fly All: And we don't let nobody bring us down No matter what you say it won't hurt me Don't matter if I fall from the sky These wings are made to fly Brandon sat at the lunch table telling Ellie all about the new guy he met. Ellie sat there so happy for him. "I'm really glad you're happy, Brandon. But can I ask you, when did you realize you was gay?" Ellie asked with a nervous look on her face. Brandon finished biting his sandwich. "Well Ellie, I just have always known. I've always been attracted to guys, you know?" Ellie chugged down her milk. "Brandon, I think I might be bi...I'm so scared, it's not easy being that way around here, and the thing is: I'm attracted to Liz." Brandon tried to swallow his milk. He finally forced it down. "You like the new girl, Liz? I'm so happy for you, and you know she is bisexual right?" Brandon added, grabbing another sandwich from his tray. Ellie smiled. "Yeah, and I've always felt this way. But I've never had anyone I could really confide in..." Ellie left her tray untouched. She hadn't been able to hold food, ever since she started making herself puke. Brandon looked at her tray. "Ellie, are you not going to eat that? Can I have it? And you can always trust me to keep this between us, and I'm always here if you have questions." Brandon said smiling. Ellie gave him her sandwich and smiled. "You're my best friend!" Ellie said hugging Brandon. The two giggled, and continued to talk about their love lives. ---- Joey finally walked up to Nasia. It had been a long while, but they finally were going to talk. Nasia waited for Joey to say something. "Nasia, I'm sorry I have been acting weird. It's just this is all so confusing. I feel bad for Delilah. I mean, we had been dating for almost a year. I just needed to grieve. But I'm here because I want to ask you on an official date. So would you do me the honor of going to Dragon Buffet?" Joey said smiling and posing on one knee. Nasia giggled at his gesture. "Yes Joey, I will go with you." Joey got up and kissed Nasia passionately. ---- The Glee club sat in the audiotorium. "Well, the winner of the mash-up is....the boys!" The boys all cheered and clapped. The girls and Brandon looked disappointed. "But now I have a song for all of you to perform. No matter what, we are all winners. Especially if anything might forbid us from winning Sectionals this year." Mr. Dawson said. The group got onto the stage. Tyler: Some nights, I stay up cashing in my bad luck Some nights, I call it a draw Some nights, I wish that my lips could build a castle Some nights, I wish they'd just fall off Ellie: Give me a second, I... I need to get my story straight My friends are in the bathroom Getting higher than the Empire State My lover,he's waiting for me Just across the bar My seat's been taken by some sunglasses Asking 'bout a scar and Delilah: But I still wake up, I still see your ghost Oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand What do I stand for? ('Joey with The Harmonics:' Oh whoa!) What do I stand for? ('Joey with The Harmonics:' Oh whoa!) Joey: ' ''I know I gave it to you months ago I know you're tryin' to forget But between the drinks and subtle things The holes in my apologies You know, I'm trying hard to take it back 'Tom: ' So if by the time The bar closes 'Tom and Brandon: ' And you feel like falling down I'll carry you home '''Joey with The Harmonics: Tonight, We are young Joey and Liz with The Harmonics: So let's set the world on fire We can burn brighter Than the sun Mau: It's for the best you didn't listen ('The Harmonics:' Oh! Oh whoa!) (Nasia: Yeah!) It's for the best we get our distance, oh! ('The Harmonics:' Oh whoa! Oh) ('Nasia:' Oh come on!) It's for the best you didn't listen ('The Harmonics:' Oh! Oh whoa!) ('Nasia:' Oh!) It's for the best we get our distance ('''The Harmonics:' Oh whoa! Oh) ('''Nasia:''' Come on!) '''Ellie and Liz with The Harmonics: Oh whoa! Oh whoa! Oh! Tom and Brandon with Ellie and Joey: So if by the time The bar closes And you feel like falling down I'll carry You home Tonight Songs: *'Animals/Everybody Talks '''by ''Neon Trees. ''Sung by ''The Harmonic Boys *'Wings/Spice Up Your Life' by Little Mix/Spice Girls.' Sung by ''The Harmonic Girls *'Some Nights/We Are Young '''by ''fun.'' Sung by ''The Harmonics Cast: *''Brandon Day'' portrayed by '''Brendan Dooling *''Ellie Hawthorne'' portrayed by Jemima West *''Tyler King'' portrayed by Zac Efron *''Tom Parker portrayed by '''Andrew Garfield' *''Joey Mitchell'' portrayed by Brant Daughtery *''Delilah LeBlanc'' portrayed by Vanessa Morgan *''Nasia Artist portrayed by '''Alicia Josipovic' *''Mr. Dawson portrayed by '''Justin Timberlake' *''Shan Hale'' portrayed by Crystal Reed *''Mauricio Dixon portrayed by '''Sam Clafin' *''John Ryder'' portrayed by Josh Hutcherson *''Mark Criss portrayed by '''Ausin Butler' *''Pevita Miller portrayed by '''Katherine McNamara' *''Liza Martin portrayed by '''Amanda Seyfried' Special Guest Star: *''Jake Heart portrayed by '''Niall Horan' Trivia: *This makes the first appearance of Niall Horan's character Jake Heart. *This episode marks the shortest amount of songs as of yet. *Brandon has no solo lines in Wings/Spice Up Your Life. Category:Episodes